The subject technology generally relates to building geometry, and in particular relates to generating a geometry of a building.
The internal layout of buildings is often illustrated using floor plans. Floor plans can be two-dimensional top views that can illustrate the relationship of various portions of a floor. When a building has multiple floors, a floor plan for each floor is typically used to illustrate the layout of each floor.